When all else fails use the kids!
by Tripod Gal
Summary: What happens if two of the Tracys are turned into kids. What happened? Why did it happen? Note: I will not update until pepsemaxke updates their story. My wall of resising caved in... oh well! More please! Or no more chappies! K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When all else comes to… KIDS!

The sun slowly rose over the peak if the mountain, the first rays touching the patio of the Tracy families house.

The only sounds came from the birds; who were just waking up.

Suddenly a loud crash, followed by a yell came from inside the kitchen.

Two small boys rushed out of the house both covered from head to toe in flour, laughing.

"We are gonna be in SO much trouble Virgie" John exclaimed, wiping some of the flour off him and the Virgil.

"Oh well," Virgil said, smiling.

"What is going on here!" Gordon Tracy said, pulling a t-shirt over his head, he quickly scanned the surroundings, stopping dead when he spotted Virgil and John.

"What the?" he shouted, recognising the two boys to be his brothers.

"DAD, GUYS, you better get out side quick!" he yelled; trying to figure out what happened.

John and Virgil started to cry "Gordo? Is that you?" Virgil asked, his voice choked with tears.

Gordon immediately realised that he had to calm them down or everything would just get worse. He walked up to them and pulled them into his arms.

"Shhhhhh. Yes it's me. Don't worry, it's okay."

"Gordo, Why are you all big? You are younger than us!" John said tearfully.

"I don't know Johnny, but we'll find out soon. I promise." He said encouragingly.

"Gordon, what's the m……" Jeff said, his words dying on his lips when he saw what was taking place.

Alan, Scott and Brains caught up with Jeff and looked onto the scene gob smacked.

"I-I-Is t-t-that Virgil and J-J-John?" Brains asked hesitantly.

Gordon turned round and nodded to them slightly. John shifted in his arms and he turned back round.

John looked up at him and put a finger to his lips and pointed at Virgil; who was sleeping soundly. He laughed softly and stood John up. Gordon then stood up; still carrying Virgil held Johns hand and walked over to his dad.

"Hey John. Are you feeling okay?" Jeff said, picking John up.

"Yeah dad, it just feels a bit weird. Everyone's WAY bigga!" He said, laughing.

Scott stepped forward and looked his brother in the eye. "Hey Johnny," he said smiling, "Do you remember me?"

"Scotty!"

Scott laughed and Jeff passed John over to his elder brother.

"Johnny. To help find out what has happened we need to know how old you are." Scott said.

John held up five fingers and smiled.

"You're five, that's great!" Alan said, trying to take in what had happened.

"John, do you k-k-know how o-o-o what age Virgil is? That would be really h-h-helpful." Brains said, writing some information down.

"Virgie is 1-2-3 and a half." John said, counting off his fingers.

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

T1T2T3T4T5T2T3T4T5T1T2T3T4T5T1

A/N Should I continue with this story? Please r & r.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Jeff, Scott, Gordon, Alan and Brains looked at each other helplessly, unsure about what to do. They continued this for several minutes when, Virgil moved in Gordons arms and started to mutter something about a teddy bear.

Gordon shifted Virgil slightly in his arms and looked at his father, silently questioning what to do.

"I think that it's time for John and Virgil to go to bed. I doubt that they slept last night." Jeff said, taking Virgil out of his brothers arms and cuddling him softly, whispering to him.

"No Daddy! I'm not ti-" John started to protest but stopped when he did a huge yawn. Scott laughed and put him on the ground. Alan finally voiced what he and Gordon were thinking.

"Dad, where are they going to sleep?"

"They will sleep in their own rooms of course." Jeff explained.

"Ex-ex-excu-pardon me Mr. Tracy, but V-V-Virgil is t-t-way too young to sleep on his

o-o-own." Brains said, pointing out the thing everyone had missed.

"Your right Brains. I guess that he'll have to sleep with one of us." Jeff said after much consideration.

Alan nodded his agreement and offered to take John to his room. After jeff had agreed he took John by the hand and led him into the house.

"So……" Gordon said after a few minutes. "Who is gonna look after Virgil?"

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Everyone looked at each other for a minute until Jeff cleared his throat.

"I'd love to spend some time and look after my three and a half year old son. Who wouldn't? But unfortunately I have a lot of work to do on the business and I just won't be able to manage it," he said, looking regretful about what he said.

Scott stepped forward and spread his hands out. "I'll look after him," Scott offered. "After all it's not everyday that you get a second chance to see your little brother as a kid again."

Jeff nodded and reluctantly gave Virgil to Scott gently. The now official care person smiled.

"Remember," the anxious father said; "He is only three, he is a baby. Don't push him too hard."

"It's FINE dad!" Scott said laughing; "I recall that I have plenty of experience with what not to do with babies!"

"I know son." Jeff said, relaxing a tiny bit. "It's just that I'm so worried."

Gordon walked over and placed a hand on his fathers shoulder. "We know dad, we know."

"D-d-don't w-wo-wo-fret Mr.Tracy, we'll g-get them back to n-n-normal," Brains said, comforting the lost father.

Scott looked at them and then back at Virgil and said, "If that's all, I'll go and put this young one to bed."

Jeff smiled, remembering some things that Virgil used to do.

"Scott, I know you boys think that Virgil is one of the sensible ones, but trust me; he became like that AFTER his childhood. He was by far the worst troublemaker."

Scott laughed "After living with Gordon –"

"HEY!"

"As I was saying! After living with Gordon, I don't think that Virg'll be a problem."

Jeff sighed, "I guess you'll find out yourself." Scott started to walk away, rocking Virgil slightly in his arms.

"Oh," Jeff added; "Good luck at giving him a bath! TRUST me, you'll need it!"

Scott just nodded and continued walking to his room. He looked at the small child in his arms.

"You can't have been THAT much trouble Virgie." He whispered, opening the door.

Virgil just snuggled into his arms more and let out a little sigh. Scott smirked slightly; 'This'll be the best blackmail' he thought, grabbing his camera and taking a quick photo.

He plonked onto the bed and placed Virgil carefully under the covers. Scott ran his hands through his hair, letting all his worry and anxiety out in the simple gesture.

He slipped back into bed and, mindful of his fathers words; pulled Virgil close and into his embrace. "Sleep tight little brother. We will have some fun later." He whispered, slowly falling asleep, oblivious to the world around him except the small body in his arms.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! I really enjoy feed back so I will update this sooner!**

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

In the kitchen all the occupants were either sitting at the table eating lunch or cleaning up the mess that John and Virgil made the night before.

Alan and Brains were sweeping up the flour that was all over the floor while Jeff and Gordon were wiping the bench and putting all the broken glass in the bin, while arguing what could be put within reach of a certain two youngsters.

"Dad," Gordon tried patiently, "I know that it will be a bit inconvenient but we have to have PLASTIC and NONbreakables where John and Virgil can reach, you saw the mess they made; it was lucky that neither of them were hurt!"

Jeff Tracy looked ay his second youngest in annoyance.

"I have had FIVE kids, I think that I know what can and can not be put within their reach."

Gordon looked at his father and picked up a bowel from the bottom shelf. "Oh and do you think that this is a good idea for Virgil to pick up?" He asked incredulously.

"Look Gor-" Jeff started.

"Oh no dad." Gordon said, opening one of the bottom cupboards and pointing; "A glass serving bowel? A china plate? A KNIFE?"

Jeff sighed and laid a hand on his sons shoulder.

"You win Gordon," he said. "You can rearrange the cupboards. Just put a sticki-note on the cupboard door, saying what is inside them. Otherwise Ohana and your Grandmother will be after your blood." (A/N: Sorry that I can't spell her name)

Alan snickered slightly and swept the last flour into the bin. He and Brains then followed Jeff and Gordon to the table.

About halfway through the meal Alan turned to Brains and asked worriedly, "Do you think that you can get Virgil and John back to normal? Or will they be stuck like this forever?"

Brains sighed softly; "I-I-I d-d-don't know Alan. I h-ho-wish not. I w-will tr-tr-do my best."

Gordon smiled and punched his brother playfully in the arm. "Cheer up Sprout. For the moment you aren't the youngest! Now you will be able to tease those two as well!"

Jeff laughed content to know that they were handling this okay and looked over to his friend. "Brains, what happens if we get any calls? Without Virgil and John we would be down to four but Scott will be the only one able to handle those two! How can we do anything with three people!"

Brains rolled his eyes slightly "J-Mr. Tracy, you prepared for the worst re-re-think back. You will j-just have to c-c-call the c-contacts."

Jeff rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"Thanks Brains, I really need your support. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

"Me t-t-too Mr. Tracy, Me t-t-too." Brains said, standing up. "I ne-need to look at some in-inf-schematics that Scott said he was ha-ha-getting trouble with on thu-Thunder- his ship on the la-las-latest mission."

"Okay Brains." Jeff said, picking up his empty plate.

"Con-con-tell me if anything changes with V-Vir-your sons."

"I will," Jeff promised. "I wonder how Scott is doing now." He said thoughtfully.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Meanwhile, inside Scott Tracys room things were the same as they had been six hours ago. Scott was till sleeping with Virgil in his arms, totally unaware of anything else.

Virgil Tracy was sleeping peacefully until a yell from outside, followed by a BANG woke him up.

Virgil looked at everything in the darkness, wondering where he was. He remembered being outside with Johnny and Gordo when…..

"GORDO!" Virgil yelled, trying to move, but failing because f the two large snakes that were holding hi still. He started to cry, not knowing where he was, or what the snakes were.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Scott woke up to Virgil crying and trying unsuccessfully to free himself from his brace.

He quickly sat up and pulled the distraught youth onto his lap, quietly shushing him and rocking him slowly.

"Gordo?" Virgil asked, unable to stop crying.

Scott pulled his little brother to his chest and whispered softly, "No Virgie, It's me Scott."

Virgil pulled his head up and looked at his brother in total confusion and said his name questionably. "Scott?"

Scott smiled and played with a lock of his brothers hair. "Yes Virgil, it's me."

"Scottie!" Virgil yelled, hugging his brother. The elder picked up the youngster and looked him in the eye.

"Are you hungry Virgil?"

"Yef!" Virgil said, trying to jump up and down.

"Okay Virgil, let's go and get some breakfast." Scott said, glancing at his clock, "But by now it will be lunch."

Virgil clapped his hands in excitement and Scott hurriedly changed tops. He picked up the golden brown haired boy and carried him towards the kitchen, glad that Virgil knew his name.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Jeff looked up from the table, he had to do his work but wanted to spend time with his family, so he compromised. His eyes sought his eldest son, who was carrying Virgil in his arms. Scott waved to him and gently stopped Virgils hand, where he was trying to play with his hair.

Jeff laughed and walked over to the pair. He led them into the kitchen, (which Gordon had rearranged) and got two plastic bowels out.

"He wasn't too much trouble was he?" he asked Scott, while pouring a bowel of cornflakes for Scott and some diced fruit for Virgil.

"Nah dad. He was fine. Just a little scared when you woke up, weren't you?" Scott replied, putting Virgil on the counter and tickling him.

Virgil laughed and replied. "Yef Scottie. Me didn't know 'here I was."

Scott grabbed his and Virgil's bowels and put them on the bench. He then picked up Virgil and put hi in a chair, with pillows beneath him.

He sat next to him and they both began to eat their breakfast. Jeff looked towards the pool and saw Gordon coming inside, drying off his bathers.

"Hey Scott. Hey Virgil." He called over, getting a wave and a nod in response; they were both too ingrossed with their food to reply properly.

"Dad?" Gordon said sitting down next to his father.

"Yes Gordon?" Jeff said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"What did you mean about good luck with giving Virgil a bath?"

Jeff laughed and looked at his son in the eye. "well you boys were okay with most things, but the one thing you all hated, including you; was having a bath."

Gordon shook his head in wonder and noticed that when his father said 'bath' Virgil stopped eating. He laughed and tried to take the spoon from him, but Virgil snapped back into reality and began eating with renewed force.

"Well, I guess that proves it!" Gordon laughed. "I guess that we will have two little monsters every time that comes around!"

John and Alan appeared from Johns room and grabbed a piece of fruit each. Alan turned to face his father. "Dad. Can Virgil swim?"

Gordon also looked over with interest. Jeff swallowed some water and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think so." He paused for a minute, searching through his memories. "No. He learnt to swim at the age of six."

Gordon looked shocked and dropped the apple he was holding. "SIX? Okay, that is one thing we HAVE to change. Virgil is going to learn to swim."

John laughed and started to play with Virgil, now that he had finished his food. Virgil giggled, not hearing what the others were saying. Alan looked at everyone and sighed. "Oh Boy."

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

**A/N Well… what do you think? Please read and review. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciated them.**

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

(One day later)

Scott sighed and looked over at John annoyed. He had to stay here and look after John and Virgil, (Who was asleep) while everyone else were out on a cool mission in Jakarta; a volcano had erupted near a village and many people were in danger from the lava.

"Scottie? Why are you angry at me?" John questioned.

"I'm not angry at you, I just find that your…….. let's say creative outlet is; let's just say that it is not very enjoyable for me." Scott said, picking up the pans and pots and putting them back in the cupboard. "And probably Virgil too." H added.

"Don't you like my music Scottie?" John said, pouting.

Scott laughed at the face John was pulling and held out a hand for him. When John had stood up, Scot made him a cup of Milo and they walked into the lounge, where Virgil was sleeping on the couch. Scott looked at the package that was next to Virgil; it had arrived two hours earlier. The idea of Virgil sleeping in a crib was not very appealing to anyone; much less Virgil but it was necessary, no one waned him to get hurt and him sleeping on his own somewhere is not very safe and Scott had to look after John as well.

Scott looked at John and sighed slightly. He put a huge fake smile on and asked, "Hey Johnny, do you want to help make Virgil's crib?"

"YAY! I can help?" John said excitedly .

"Of course you can, John." Scott said, collecting all the equipment that they needed. He then spread all the pieces on the floor. They both stared at it for a few minutes. Finally Scott spoke, "You don't happen by any chance to know how to put a crib together, do you?"

John shook his head in a negative way.

"I Have only seen dad and you put them together before." He said, looking annoyed.

"Well, that was a long time ago, kiddo. And this is a new crib" Scott said, looking at one of the pieces.

"You know, we COULD call daddy." John suggested. "I heard Kyrano say that they were coming back now."

Scott and John looked at each right in the eye; "Nah"

They fiddled around with some of the pieces for a while and managed to get three of them together. (A/N: The pieces were actually meant to go together, not them mucking it up.)

"What about we try reading the instruction manual? That could always help." John said, picking up an oddly shaped piece.

Scott looked around to see if anyone was watching, when he found no one, he turned around and looked John in the eye.

"As long as you don't say a word about it to ANYONE, you understand?" He warned.

John nodded his agreement; he knew how much the older boys (including daddy) HATED getting help, he still couldn't understand why though. He quickly found the white booklet and opened to the first page.

"Step One," he read; " Screw the two pieces labeled 'a' together. Then screw them to the two pieces labeled 'one.'"

Scott quickly did that and nodded to show that he was done. John then read out steps two and three. When they were done they had about a third of the crib. Scott then repeated the steps and Scott did the same things on the other side.

Half an hour later they stood up and admired their work. They gave each other a hi-five and Scott carefully disposed of the instruction manual. (a.k.a: burn, Burn, BURN!)

From all the noise they were making Virgil finally woke up. He looked with surprise at the crib and nearly fell off the couch but Scott caught him.

"You make make dat Scottie? Johnny?" He asked, looking at it as if it was an extra-terrestrial.

Scott laughed and answered.

"Yes we did MAKE that Virgie. And it took a lot of time to as well, so you are going to have to sleep in it." He said, picking up the mattress and putting it inside it.

"Awwwww. Scottie, no fair." Virgil said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Yes it is fair Virgil and if you keep that face on it will stay that way." Scott said sternly, tickling him afterwards.

Virgil immediately stopped pouting and started to laugh. John laughed at this until Scott said:

"Though Virgie, did you know that Johnny was pulling the exact face a little while ago?"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Virgil just continued to laugh harder and Scott joined in, pointing out the ridiculous face that John was pulling. John soon started laughing and soon all three of them were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

And that's how Jeff and the others found them. They had just got back from the successful mission and were happily walking into the lounge after their debrief and were startled to see Scott, John and Virgil; all rolling on the floor laughing next to the completed crib.

Gordon found his voice first.

"What the Hel-Heck is going on?" He nearly shouted, but refrained from just in time.

Scott, Virgil and John stopped laughing straight away.

"We didn't know you guys were back yet." Scott said in a sulky voice.

John whispered something to Virgil and they both cracked up again. Scott looked back at them annoyed.

"It's not funny you two. And I was NOT doing that!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone else just looked even more confused when those two started laughing even more.

"Y-Your Face!" John managed to get out between laughs. "It's even worse than Virgil's!"

Brains and Jeff looked at each other questionably and shrugged their shoulders.

Scott looked disgruntled. " I am NOT sulking! And I am NOT pulling a face like Virgil did!"

Alan and Gordon finally understood what they were talking about and both cracked up.

Jeff looked at Brains and said in an annoyed voice, "Is this place going to the dogs? How come everyone's mad here?"

Even Brains cracked up then. Gordon laughed and pointed,

"Look guys, dad's pulling one of the worst faces I've ever seen! I really hope the wind changes direction and it stays that way!"

Jeff sighed and stormed out of the room. He stopped at the door and added above all their laughter "You boys better put Virgil's crib in Scotts bedroom. I will be in my office if one of you ever return to sanity."

Once they had stopped laughing Alan called out to Jeff.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You really should wash your face, that sulking look ain't going anywhere!"

Jeff sighed and looked them all in the eye. "GoodNIGHT!"

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

**A/N: Well, What do you think? Good? Bad? Please R&R. I will put the next chappie up quicker then!**


	5. Chapter 5 part a

'Why did I agree to looking after them?' Scott wondered as he stared at the chaos surrounding him. He couldn't believe that this had started with one small swim.

**TBT2BTB3TB4TB5**

(Flash back)

Gordon pressed the release on the door and slowly entered. He had been looking for Scott everywhere; until Tin-Tin mentioned that she'd seen Scott and Virgil heading to Thunderbird Ones silo.

He looked around and spotted Virgil and the other sitting in the cockpit. He climbed up a ladder, opened the side door of the ship and walked into the cockpit.

Scott greeted him with a wave, when Virgil turned around he tried to jump out of his seat and into Gordons arms but his foot got caught on the safety belt and nearly hit the ground head first, but Scoot quickly caught him in his arms.

As Virgil started to cry, Scott gently hushed him and held him to his chest as they got out of the Thunderbird. When they were out of the silo (and Virgil had stopped crying) Gordon turned and started to talk to the eldest Tracy boy.

"I was wondering. Um, could I teach Virgil to swim today?" Gordon said, shuffling his feet nervously; like he used to do when he was unsure of something.

Scott looked at Virgil in his arms, who was sucking his thumb while staring at the walls; completely oblivious to what the others were saying. Scott smiled slightly, he didn't remember much about Virgil as a child but he did know that he used to go off in his own little world and be completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Scott also remembered that only he was able to pull the little one out.

Scott looked thoughtfully at his brother.

"Wwww-eeeelllll. I believe that it would be okay. As long as you ask dad first, I don't want anything happening that he doesn't like."

"Thanks heaps Scott. I'll go there in a minute. Hey! Have you heard what Brains is doing?"

"No I haven't. What is Brains doing?" Scott asked, as they headed towards where their fathers office was.

"Weeelll, He was taking some blood samples from John and found something extremely strange in it, so he is investigating. We think it may be the cause why those two are like they are."

"Oh. That's great news! Hopefully that means that they will be back to normal soon! Wait a minute, you said that Brains found it in John's blood and he is investigating……………no, No, No, No NO! Brains is NOT taking a blood sample from Virgil! He is WAY too young! And I seem to remember that he was, I mean IS afraid of needles!"

"PLEASE Scott! I mean it's just one tiny…" Gordon stopped when he saw the warning look on his brother's face.

"Okay. No more ideas like that. So can we go into dads study now?" Gordon said, tugging on Scott's arm like a little child.

Scott laughed and relented, he knew that Gordon was a bit nervous about asking their father for permission to teach Virgil to swim and he had good reason; Jeff was always protective about his children and the current situation would put stress on the boundaries that he set up to protect them.

"Okay. As long as you go first and you don't drag me into this in ANY way!" Scott said, opening the door with his free hand, after getting permission from inside to proceed and followed his younger sibling inside.

**TBT2BTB3TB4TB5**

Jeff Tracy looked up as his three sons came into his office and gestured for them to sit down. Once they were settled he looked at Gordon, the red head was fidgeting and looking generally uncomfortable.

"Well Gordon? What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked plucking a still distracted Virgil out of his elder brother's arms.

"Well dad, I was wondering if I could maybe teach Virgil to swim today? I know that you would be worried but I'll take good care of him and the others can help as well." Gordon said in a rush.

Jeff put up a hand to stop him ranting and ran the other hand through is hair. He knew that Gordon had been wanting to teach Virgil to swim for two days; it was an extremely hot summer and he couldn't stand watching everyone else go into the pool while his brother sat on a chair, just as hot as them but not allowed to cool off.

"I guess that it will be okay. As long as either Brains, Scott, Alan or myself are there at all times."

"THANKS DAD!" Gordon said, picking Virgil up and quickly walking gout the door. Scott followed closely behind, knowing that this was going to be very interesting.

**TBT2BTB3TB4TB5**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? If you want the second part of this chapter, you'll just have to reply. Mwa hahaha!**


	6. Chapter 5 part b

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long…. My computer crashed again and I got a bit of writers block…..Well, on with the story….. ******

**Chapter 5 part b: ****  
**

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Scott followed his exited brother down the hall warily, he knew that this was going to be a big challenge but he wasn't sure HOW much. Virgil was still staring off into space in Gordon's arms as he hurried to his room. He grabbed his bathers and then stopped and looked back at Scott a bit worriedly.

"Scott…..WHAT is Virgil going to wear in the water?

Scott also stopped and looked thoughtfully at his brother, after a minute he finally got an idea.

"You know how dad was about our 'baby years'?

"Yeah. How he has TRILLIONS of pictures of us as babies and toddlers. Not to mention all the toys and drawings and the BABY CLOTHES!!!!!" Gordon said, yelling the last part out in excitement.

"Exactly. So there is BOUND to be some clothes in there that fit Virgie here." Scott said, gesturing to Virgil as he picked him out of the red heads arms again. "So all we have to do is find out where all the stuff is. And all the old stuff from where we were younger is bound to be in one place and that would be….."

"The Attic!!!! Oh man, the attic! Do we have to go through THAT dust ridden, unhygienic, multi-storied mess that is covered in curtains!" Gordon groaned. Every Tracy hated the attic and for good reason; the whole place was covered in dust, sheets, termites and not to mention memories. Everyone skirted that area as long as possible and if they could get away with they would.

But unfortunately they knew that the only way that they would be able to get some clothes for Virgil would be to go up into the attic and find some suitable clothing for the three year old; because at the moment, he only had about three different things (including what he slept in) and they weren't sure how long he would be like this so they knew that making sure he had some more clothes was imperative. They also didn't want anyone else to know that they were doing. Alan would just laugh and beg to come as well; he had no memories of the others as children and he would really want to see some stuff about the others when they were small.

John on the other hand, it could be detrimental for him to see himself and Virgil and the others as kids because it could cause quite a lot memories and unknown feelings that he hadn't experienced yet to come and it could very well freak him out.

So they both rushed to their fathers study and dropped Virgil off explaining that they had a mission that was life and death if they didn't do it and after Scott had promised a million times to Virgil that he would return soon, with something fun to do. 

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Scott carefully opened the door and warily surveyed the room around them. The floor and the roof were all covered in cobwebs and all the boxes and stuff were covered in white sheets. The two boys looked at the mess for a minute, until Gordon cleared his throat.

"Well this is pleasant. It looks even better than Aunt Page's grave." He said nervously, looking at his brother for support.

Scott looked encouragingly at him and rubbed his hands together. "I guess we better get started."

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Alan paced around the room in frustration. Gordon and Scott had been gone doing an 'errand' for about three hours and Virgil and John were getting impatient. At one point, Jeff had gotten Alan to take them for a walk to one of the beaches, but they had soon become distracted and careless, so he had took them back to Jeff, saying that he had a lot of 'work' to do.

Alan had been helping Brains in the laboratory with some of John's blood. They had found some traces of radiation in it and were currently trying to find out where it came from and if it was the cause of them being transformed back into kids.

He heard a sound and turned to the door to find Gordon and Scott coming in with four bags full of clothes and……other things. (eg. Toys) Alan stared at the stuff in awe. "Where did you get THOSE?!?"

Scott and Gordon looked at each other, blushing pink.

"We…ah we…well…we FOUND them…yes we found them…in grandma's room!" Gordon said, going redder than before. Alan looked curiously at him and Scott for a minute and then seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, and you know that John and Virgie only have about three sets of clothes and we don't know how long they are going to stay like this." Scott said, nodding towards John and Jeff who was holding Virgil; who had just entered the room.

"I suppose," Alan said slowly. He looked at John and Virgil and noticed that their hair and clothes were all covered in mud. "I think that maybe those two should have a bath." He suggested lightly.

Everyone looked at the two children and then Gordon scratched his head slightly. "We'll John could have a bath but I think Virgil will be just fine in the pool."

John crossed his arms over his chest and frowned in defiance. "I am NOT 'aving a BATH!!!"

Jeff looked aspirated at Gordon with a plain 'I told you so' look on his face. Alan couldn't help grinning and even Scott looked amused. Virgil just laughed and pointed at John evilly.

"Johnny 'ave ta 'ave a bath bath!! Johnny 'ave ta 'ave a bath bath!!" He said in a singsong voice. Jeff set him down and started to tickle him lightly.

"You know Virgie," he said "after your swim you will have to have one to."

Virgil pouted and tried to escape his fathers arms. Jeff wasn't able to hold him after the full fury of a three-year-old-learning-that-he-had-to-have-a-bath-when-he-didn't-want-to was released on him. Scott reached over and with a few quiet words calmed the young one down, so they didn't have an incident.

Gordon looked at everyone for a minute and said, "Well, if everyone's quite finished with blowing up; I would like to go swimming with my evil assistant," he pointed at Scott. "And my patient." He pointed at Virgil.

Virgil just looked uncomprehending at Gordon and Scott had to take pity on him. "He means that he wants us to go and have a swim Virgie."

Virgil visibly brightened up and clapped his hands excitedly. Scott picked him up and with a wave of goodbye, the three went to get ready.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Want the final part of chapter 5? Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll………………….you'll just have to review! Otherwise………you know the drill!**


	7. Chapter 5 part c

**A/N: Hi There! I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long to update, my internet crashed and I couldn't get it to work. Also I am very thankful to anyone who has reviewed, I enjoy reading your comments so much, no matter what their about. (Even if they're nonsense)**

**Please continue to review as I have given up threatening, (unless they are by the names of pepsiemaxke or anakin's girl 11! UPDATE!!!) so I hope you will review under the grounds of most of you know what it's like waiting and hoping that someone will be kind enough to review and write their thoughts on what you have written. **

**So PLEASE bear it in mind when you reach the end of the page and you see that little button which looks so adorable and tempting and press it nicely and write a few comprehensible words into the little box that is there and click the send button!!!!**

**Anyway……before I bore you to death on pushing the little button, here's the next chapter, only a few more to go!!!**

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5TB1TB2TB3TB4T5**

Scott reached over and grabbed the yellow tube of sunscreen. He pulled Virgil up onto his lap and, opening the tube; spread a generous amount onto the small child. Virgil, squealing in delight, grabbed the tube and squirted it over his big brothers face.

Scott sighed lightly and took the tube out of the young ones hands.

"Virgil. I know that you think it's great fun to play with sunscreen, and it's good that you want to use it, because it will help stop you from burning up; but when you put sunscreen on; especially on me, you don't put it in my hair!"

Gordon laughed and ruffled Scott's hair. "Well, what do you know? It works better than hair gel!" He stuck Scott's hair up into a Mohawk, ignoring the death glare that his eldest brother was giving him.

He picked up some floaties and tossed them to Scott, who put them on Virgil's arms. Gordon then carefully dived into the pool and did a few laps. He then started treading water easily and when Scott jumped in, he looked Virgil right in the eye.

"I know that this may be a bit scary Virgie, but all you have to do is jump in, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you." He added; seeing the look of horror cross his face.

Virgil stepped quickly away from the edge of the pool and hugged his arms to his chest.

"I don't want ta go ta da wat-wat! I got hurt-hurt last tim-time!" (**See: When It's Too Late**)

A look of understanding crossed Scott's face and he put a hand on Gordon's arm and said quietly to him. "Let me handle this, I know what he's talking about."

Gordon nodded understandingly, having realised what Scott was talking about, having heard the story before, but not in detail.

"Listen Virgie. I know why you're scared, I was there too remember; but TRUST me, nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise." Scott said soothingly, stretching his arms slowly out towards his little brother.

Virgil looked tentatively at him, unsure if he should trust him. After what had happened, (to him, six months ago) had in reality happened sixteen years ago, they had told him how old he was meant to be. He slowly took step towards him and, with Scott encouraging him profoundly; another step. As he was about to step onto the cement paving that lined the pool, a sudden rush of blur raced past him and knocked him into the water.

Virgil panicked as he plunged into the water, his lungs screaming for air as he tried to reach the surface, but in his panicked state he couldn't tell the top from the bottom. As his flailing arms moved around crazily, they did nothing to help to reach the gained air and get some oxygen into his deprived lungs, and he started sinking to the bottom of the pool when, he felt two strong arms lift him up and pull him into the air. **(A/N: Just so you know, he was upside down:0) **

Gordon saw his brother fall in and then the floaties pop on impact, then his heart raced as he saw his current little brother start sinking and could do nothing to stop it. Scott was too busy yelling at Alan for being so stupid, shouting a lot of words that surprised Gordon to find out his brother knew. He quickly dove under and found Virgil almost doing a handstand on the bottom of the pool. With one quick movement he scooped him up and dragged his light package to the surface.

Virgil scrambled weakly in Gordon's arms, trying to get more air into his empty lungs, chocking on a small amount of water, which with Gordon patting him on the back he got rid of. He wrapped his tiny arms around Gordon's chest and clung on, desperate for a life-line, needing to know that he was okay and that nothing bad would happen now.

Scott finally noticed what had happened with Virgil, his face red with anger; and saw Virgil and Gordon both holding onto each other as if their life depended on it. He stroked over and met Gordon's bluey eyes. What shocked him was to see the anger that was just under the surface of them. As he gently extracted himself from the tight embrace that Virgil had on him, he whispered fiercely to Scott,

"Look after him. See if he's willing to try and swim, seeing he nearly drowned it would help motivate him to. I'M gonna find that little weasel and beat the crap out of him."

'The biggest thing that shocks me in what he just said,' Scott mused; 'Is the part about Gordon beating the crap out of Alan, those two are practically inseparable. Much like me and Virgil.'

Virgil started whimpering in his arms and he turned his attention back to the distraught toddler in his arms. Using a technique he had found very helpful when dealing with upset children in rescues, he started rocking backwards and forwards in the water; singing an old lullaby that Lucille used to sing to them when the were scared or couldn't sleep.

"If you walk a little more

The Wind and Sun will greet you

The Wind the one, that makes a din,

Will take you up into the clouds and spin you 'round

While Sun, the cheerful one

Will bounce you up and fill you with Cheer

So Just rest

Don't Fret

If you relax and take it slow

The world will open it's gates

So close your eyes

And rest awhile

When you wake I'll be there

I'll be there."

Scott finished the lullaby and noticed that Virgil was humming it softly, while sucking his thumb. Scott walked to the edge of the pool and pulled them both up and sat down with his feet dangling in the cool water.

He looked down and met Virgil's steady gaze. Playing with a lock of the three year olds blondy-brown hair, he spoke softly, trying not to make the mistake of sounding forceful or persuasive, as his brother's often told him he always sounded.

"Virgil. I know you might not want to, and I understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to try and swim again. Don't feel bad if you don't, I don't mind."

Virgil looked at his hand and placed it against Scott's, looking at the differences. His face was scrunched up in a thoughtful way and he sat there for a minute, thinking. Finally he appeared to make up his mind, he made this known to Scott by kicking him………………hard…………exTREAMLY hard……………in the shin.

"JESU-BLOODY HE-I mean Jeesh Virg! What are you playing at!" Scott yelled, furiously rubbing his shin, trying to get the blindingly hot pain to stop, almost forgetting his language in front of the little boy, who was at that moment, grinning wickedly, looking just like he did when he had worked out a prank to do, or how to get revenge on Gordon, and apparently, by the look on his face; knew exactly what Scott was going to say and what it meant.

"Uh uh Scottie! Da-da say dat dat is bad bad lan-words!" He said, wagging his finger annoyingly at his older brother, knowing that Scott couldn't tell on him or he knew that Virgil would tell Jeff what he nearly said in front of Virgil.

"Weeeeeeelllllllllll Virgie. I don't usually say things like that, but you were really pushing it there. No kicking people in the shin-legs, because next time I will tell dad." He said, swinging back and forth as he bounced Virgil up and down in his lap.

"Kay-Kay Scottie. Me me go in-in da wat wat." He replied as he laughed and attempted to escape his elder brother's clutches. Scott let go of him and he slid towards the water and Scott caught him at the last second. Then both laughing, Scott gently eased them both into the water on the steps and carefully he held Virgil just above the water, Virgil had started to clutch Scott again, scared but not as scared as before.

"Virgil. Do you want me to tell you how I learnt to swim?" He asked, knowing he had sparked interest. When Virgil nodded he continued, "When I was younger I was just as scared as you are. When it was my turn to learn to swim, daddy taught me, but when HE did it wasn't as nice as what me and Gordy are. When I had to swim and I didn't want to do you know what he did?" Virgil shook his head in confusion, "Well daddy decided that I was too slow, so he picked me up and CHUCKED me into the pool! I learnt to swim very quickly after that!"

"You-you wonwon't do dat dat ta me me will ya?" He asked worriedly.

Scott laughed and gestured around them. "Look down Virgie." Virgil did and realised that while he was listening to Scott, he had walked them into the water and Virgil was waist deep in. Virgil laughed and as time passed Scott mananged to teach him to swim very basically. Unnoticed by either of them, two figures were watching them.

"You know Kyrano, I always wondered if that story was true." Gordon said, sitting down on one of the deck chairs and sipping a drink of lemonade.

"To tell you the truth Master Gordon," Kyrano said, taking one of the glasses as offered. "I also have wondered about that story. I don't think that your father would be that cruel to one of his sons. Is it true Master Scott?"

"That is one question you'll never know." Scott said as he rubbed Virgil and himself dry. Virgil grabbed Scott's arm and proceeded to blow a huge wet raspberry on it. As Gordon and Kyrano laughed, Scott towelled his arm dry again, telling the others about what had happened in the pool and how the 'swimming lesson' went. As they talked and laughed the sun slowly started to set and the reddish rays hit the house. Scott had just finished telling them a story of from when John was younger, and he noticed the rays.

Picking Virgil up and their towels, he gestured inside the villa. "I think that it's time that we head inside. Dinner must nearly be ready." They all walked in together and, after Gordon and Scott had put their things away; with Gordon promising to help Virgil swim tomorrow, they sat down at the table. Reaching for a plate, Scott noticed that one of his brothers was missing. Grabbing a bit of salad for himself and Virgil, he gestured to the empty seat.

"Does anybody know where Alan is?" He inquired looking at everybody at the table. Everyone shrugged but Gordon who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"He ummm, he decided that he would eat later, he didn't feel like it right now." Gordon said, blushing slightly and looking at his food; but no one noticed but Scott.

"So Brains," Scott said, turning to the genius, deciding to ask Gordon later, "How's it going finding out what caused us to relive the 'golden days?' I can't wait to find out, not that I dono't mind them being little again; but I sorta miss my, how do I put this? My bigger little brothers."

"That's all-all-okay Scott. It's no-no-not your fa-fau-problem that you mi-mi-miss them." Brains said, picking up a piece of chicken and chewing it thoughtfully. "Ac-ac-actually, no-now that yo-you men-mention it, we hav-have made some bre-break-discoveries. Firstly, the re-reason that th-they are currently like this is because of an ex-exposure to some ra-radiation. It has cha-change their cell structure and made them like this. It re-really is qui-quite fascinating."

Jeff chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair, imagining all the other things that Brains found 'fascinating.' Receiving one of Scott's glares; which he usually wasn't on the receiving end of, he stopped chuckling and gestured for Brains to continue.

"We-we-anyway, with the cell structure as it is, it-it should take me maybe a week to find a way to create the same sort of radiation, but reversed and make it safe for humans to b exposed to it, though where they were exposed I am entirely dumbfounded."

"You know Brains. When you are talking about something that interests you which is a new challenge in your work, you hardly stutter at all!" Gordon exclaimed, taking a swig of some punch that Kyrano had made up.

"I think I may know where they were exposed," Scott said, breaking the chorus of chuckling that had followed Gordon's comment. He turned to his father. 'You remember our last trip to Iraq right? Well, when we found the people, they were right next to a radiation plant and Virg and Johnny here were getting the people out when it exploded. The people said that they hadn't been using them for about two years, but it knocked them out for a while."

Jeff looked thoughtful and Brains snapped his fingers together in excitement. "That would explain it! The radiation would have taken a while to break down their cells and it would help explain why they were feeling so sick recently. Th-thank you Scott. I will now be ab-able to work on the 'cure' with out worrying if anyone else was exposed."

Jeff cleared his plate and took the other's as well. "It seems that we won't have to worry TOO much now, it will be over soon, and I hope that we NEVER have to go get a shock like we did again! If anyone wants me, I'll be in my office doing some paperwork, don't forget to give Virgil a bath Scott."

Scott covered Virgil's ears at the last part and gave the thumbs up sign. Everyone had decided that to not have an argument, it would be easier if Virgil and John didn't know about the bath for too much before hand, so they couldn't fight and they would 'touch wood' go along with it. As Scott, Gordon, John and Virgil went to sit on the chairs outside, Scott whispered to Gordon quietly,

"So What happened to Alan? And you can't say you don't know."

Gordon looked around, trying to see if anyone was near them and would tell on him, but the only people he saw were Virgil and John, who were busy playing a new type of rock paper scissors. **(Emerald's 4 Amethysts on Mars, you know what I'm talking about! For everyone else, It's called Rock Paper Scissors Slap!)**

"Okay, Okay. I got really angry with him for not being careful and hurting Virgie like that and I pushed him around a bit, gave him a blood nose and such, after that I locked him in pod Five. I didn't want dad to see him, I know he would get in even more trouble by dad, but my ANNOYING sense of fraternity stopped me from letting dad see him and find out that he nearly drowned Virgie."

"Did you leave him down there?" Scott asked quietly, waving to Kyrano and Tin-Tin as they passed and went to go to Tracy One, they were going to the mainland with Onaha for a month to do some sightseeing, holidaying and pick up supplies. The one thing they were worried about was leaving just the Tracy's and Brains on the island; they thought/logically guessed that the Tracy brothers would 'accidentally' find a way to sink the island and hold Jeff and Brains hostage. Only they were wise enough not to mention it to Gordon or the others, as they probably would find a way to do that.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy! I can't believe that your own brother would have the heart or ability to do such a thing!" Gordon exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and looking upset at Scott. After seeing the expression on Scott's face, he hurriedly added; "Of course I did. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Don't you think that eventually he'll find a way to-" Scott started to say, but stopped when he saw a blond head come charging at him and Gordon and proceed to knock them both to the ground. Hard.

Scott's breath was knocked out of him as he impacted with the hard, concrete floor. He and Gordon quickly tried to shove Alan off, and were aided by John and Virgil who, letting out a war cry; charged at Alan and started shoving him and yelling at him to get off. Alan, too confused by the voices of all his brothers, forgot John and Virgil's current 'situation' and shoved them backwards roughly.

With a cry of surprise, the two of them tripped over and fell into the pool. They then started desperately trying to get back to the surface and with Gordon's help, got out of the pool. Scott stood up and faced his normally youngest brother angrily. Alan had fallen backwards and had knocked some of the deck chairs and other furniture over, breaking two chairs. Alan stood up and glared at his brother.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing!!!!" Scott shouted, not caring if he got in trouble, and proceeded to punch Alan in the arm; trying to get him to see sense. Alan's face flushed angrily and he staggered towards Scott, barely able to stand on two feet and somehow managed to punch Scott on the cheek.

Scott put a hand to the sore cheek and looked murderously at Alan, he felt some of the resistance and self reliance that he had in the Air Force rise again, he had managed to keep it down and hidden from his family; not wanting them to know just how bad a boy he could be but now it had surfaced and it made him strong, and EXTREAMLY angry.

"That was a mistake you are not going to make again little brother." Scott sneered, raising his hand and punching Alan in the nose. Alan felt his nose gingerly and let out a dog-like growl when he felt the blood. He rushed at his brother again and knocked him to the ground. Scott landed with Alan on top of him and tried to push him off, but was unsuccessful until he felt two strong arms loop their way around Alan's waist and hauled him to his feet. Gordon then body slammed Alan to the ground and punched him in the gut.

Alan started fighting back and Virgil and John attempted to aid Gordon but Scott held them back and they watched as Gordon and Alan started wrestling. Scott stepped forwards to help when he saw Alan elbow Gordon in the mouth, but Gordon pinned Alan down and when Alan still fought; even when they tried to get him to calm down, Gordon punched him in the face and Alan fell into oblivion.

"What got into him?!" Scott shouted angrily, kicking one of the overturned flowerpots. Gordon slowly walked over and laid a hand heavily onto his older brothers shoulder.

"It's not his fault Scott. When we were wrestling, I smelt alcohol on his breath. He must've found that bottle of scotch that me and Virg keep in one of the pod five compartments for emergency first-aid." Gordon said gently, wiping his face. He then picked up Virgil and held John's hand.

"How 'bout I take them inside, then you and I take Alan to his room. We'll talk to him when he's sober. Then I'll look after these two," Gordon mouthed the word 'bath'. "And you can clean up the damage that Alan made."

"Well…………," Scott said, pretending to debate the idea; "I guess so. Though it seems that I got the better end of the deal. I really don't know how you are gonna deal with those two."

"I've got some Aquanaut's tricks up my sleeve. Trust me, those two won't be able to wait 'till that time comes around."

Gordon left to drop Virgil and John with Jeff and then Scott and he carried Alan to his room, put him in bed and locked the door. Gordon then went to give Virgil and John bath's and Scott went back outside to deal with the mess that the fight's had created.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5TB1TB2TB3TB4T5**

Scott stared in dismay at the mess.

'Why did I agree to looking after them?' Scott wondered as he stared at the chaos surrounding him. He couldn't believe that this had started with one small swim.

'Alan is sure gonna be in trouble when he wakes up. Though he is probably gonna be more remorseful than in trouble.' Scott thought, grabbing a bin and putting all the broken pieces of thing in to it.

'Let's just hope that Brain's will work out the cure soon.'

**TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5TB1TB2TB3TB4T5**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Is it good? Bad? PLEASE tell me your thoughts, as I would LOVE to hear them!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

"No! Scottie, leave me alone! I don't wanna a bath. Yucky!" Scott held the struggling boy in the air; trying to get him to stay still so he could undress him. Virgil was sitting on the ground watching Scott trying to deal with the blond child, safe with the childish knowledge that Scott wouldn't turn on him until John was safely in the bath.

Gordon was sitting with his back to the door, guarding it so no escapees could get out, he had tried to deal with them but had failed, so after Scott cleaned up outside he agreed to help.

"John," Scott spoke sternly, hoping that his tone would get through to his brother. "You are going to have a bath one way or another. You have to set a good example for Virgie. So you're either going to do this willingly or unwillingly."

John had stopped struggling while Scott had been talking but as soon as he had finished and had got John's top off, he was fighting him even more vigorously.

"Guess we're doing this unwillingly," Scott muttered, dropping his brother to the ground and efficiently stripping the blond down before plonking him in the bubble filled bath, laughing as John pouted grumpily at Virgil, eliciting a giggle from the toddler. Scott snuck up from behind the unsuspecting child and hoisted him up into the air, tickling him before he could start objecting.

"Come on Virgie! It's fun in the bath. Look Mr. Quacky is having fun! Just be good and it'll all be over." Virgil stopped laughing and stretched his arms out to the green duck, making grabbing motions with his hands.

"Quacky! Quacky!"

Gordon stood up, smiling as for the first time; a young Tracy boy was enjoying a bath. He unearthed a camera from somewhere and caught the happy image permanently. A laughing, grinning Virgil held in Scott's arms as John looked on, a huge smile on his face.

"That's going on the wall. I can't wait to show them when they're back to normal." Gordon laughed and ruffled John's wet blond hair. Scott dumped his brother in the water, bring the duck over to the excited child, making ducky noises. "Quack Quack!"

He carefully rubbed shampoo into both boys hair, enjoying his siblings happiness.

----------------

Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes as Scott picked him up and rubbed him down with a towel.

He rested his head on Scott's shoulder, bringing his thumb to his mouth, while Gordon helped John out of the bath and helped him get dressed.

Scott gently dressed Virgil, rocking the exhausted boy backwards and forwards. Together they walked out, each going to their separate rooms.

Scott decided against the cot, tucking the tiny body into his bed beside him, safely enveloping him in his embrace. He leaned forwards and on an impulse, kissed the warm forehead.

"Sweet dreams Virgil. We'll figure this out." He closed his eyes and let his mind wander away into sleep.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4T5TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Gordon tried, for what seemed the millionth time to get John to go to sleep. His now younger bother had been hyper all evening and unlike Virgil, the bath hadn't calmed him down, instead in had made him even more excitable.

He had tried playing with him, telling him off and even warm milk. Unfortunately John wanted to see the stars and the last thing on his young mind was to go to bed.

"Johnny. Dad says it's time to go to bed. It's _way_ past your bedtime."

A pout was the only response John had for him as he once again tried to get out of the bed and over to the window where the stars were twinkling merrily. Gordon held him back and chucked him mercilessly on the bed.

"Sleep. Now." His voice was cold and hard, something that rarely happened as he was nearly always cheerful. John looked forlornly at him but obediently closed his eyes.

Gordon lay down next to his brother, remembering the nights when he was younger, snuggling up to the second eldest when there was a storm.

'It seems I'm the comforter now.' He smiled gently as John unconsciously snuggled up to him.

**TB1TB2TB3TB4T5TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Jeff stepped out into the morning light, stretching happily after a good nights sleep. He was used to staying at home while the others were on missions, so his body had been protesting against the sudden exertion of his muscles.

Turning around at a polite cough, he saw Alan looking shamefaced, his head staring at the ground, his shoulders slumped.

"Father. I've done wrong." Jeff beckoned and his son stood slightly behind him.

"What did you do Alan?" He had noticed the absence of his last born, but put it down to Alan wanting to spend time with his 'bird.

"Earlier, when Virgil was learning to swim, I rushed past and knocked him into the pool and continued running. I didn't even stop to check if he was alright. Gordon caught me and locked me into Pod 5 and I got really mad. I found the emergency alcohol that Gordo and Virg usually kept there and drank it all. I managed to get out and started looking for a fight.

I found Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon and started hurting Scott and Gordon. They knocked me out and I woke up in my room. I've made such a mess."

Jeff had listed quietly throughout his sons explanation, keeping a tight rein on his emotions, though now he let them out in a huge rush.

"Alan Shepard Tracy! That was extremely dangerous! You could've killed your brother!" He was furious, but one good look at the blond told him he was already beating himself up mentally.

"I'll stop being angry at you eventually, but you're going to have to work hard to re-earn your brothers trust." He dismissed him and walked down to the beach, trying to calm down. The sudden helplessness of hid second eldest and middle child had affected him more than he was willing the others to know. He sat down, sighing heavily.

John and Virgil. His quietest and his most innocent. John had only been four and ten months when Lucille died. Too young to remember much but too old not to be affected by the sudden loss of his mother. He had always been quiet, but when Lucille died he had stopped talking altogether, preferring to stare out at the stars with a hope of finding her there. Only Virgil nearly being badly hurt had got him talking again.

Virgil. Jeff sighed again, seeing memories flash before his unseeing eyes. Virgil had been two and a half when she had died and had no memories of his mother at all. His auburn little bundle of joy had surprised them all. When he was born, he was a fiery red, the first Tracy ever to get red hair; but when he was around two and a half it changed to the auburn it was today. He was the most troublesome of all his children, always looking for adventure, always trying to fins a new excitement.

Once Scott's annoyance for his brother wore off, he had taken him under his wing, looking after him day by day and eventually forming a bond that still confused Jeff to this day.

The two distinct personalities had seemed to be constantly at heads, but now when they should have disagreed, they just didn't. Virgil had grown with a love of music and art that was so different from the rest. He usually held his peace while the others exploded. But somehow, throughout their hectic and troublesome lives; he had managed to retain his innocence.

Scott and John had noticed it as well and strove to protect it from being tainted, trying to keep that little spark of naivety alive in the middle child.

He stared at the water, letting the peace and tranquillity of the place rush through him, taking away all the negative emotions and anger and leaving only calm and happiness.

Someone moved next to him and he turned, startled to see John in his pyjamas staring at him thoughtfully.

"John!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where are your brothers?"

"I came to see you. I got away while Gordon was sleepin'." The childish honesty dispelled any annoyance he had been feeling.

"You should have let someone know," he chided gently, pulling the small boy into his lap to let him know he wasn't angry. "They will be really worried when they wake up and find you gone."

The small body leaned into his as a gust of wind blew past them. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, alone. Everything's going so fast it's scary. I don't know everyone here. The glasses man just wants to prod me, the others just want to serve me and Scott, Gordon and Alan don't seem to know what to do. I just want to feel safe!"

The outburst surprised Jeff, but he realised that they could've handled things a bit better than they had so far. He wrapped his arms around his small boy and rocked him quietly to the sound of the waves.

"I'm sorry Johnny. We probably should have though about how you feel before how we feel, you have every right to feel safe. Brains; he's the glasses man, I suppose he's scared; you guys have always been there and always strong, now that you're relying on him, I think she's scared that he'll let you down. He's doing all those tests to find out how to fix it, but it's hard for him. Tin-Tin, Kyrano and Onaha are just doing what they always do, looking after us. As for Scott, Gordon and Alan," he paused, thinking for a bit.

"Scott's probably enjoying seeing his two baby brothers young again and getting to relive some of his childhood, but he's also worried that you'll get hurt. Gordon's learning what you two were like back when you were younger, he's used to being shorter than you John and it probably feels strange. And Alan," again he stopped. "Alan's confused. He's always been the youngest, always been looked after by everyone else and for once he's the one looking after you. He's upset and annoyed, all he wants is for everything to go back to normal. It's just their way of adjusting."

John looked thoughtful, processing everything his father had told him before looking expectantly up at him.

"And you?"

"Me?! Well… I guess I'm grateful for a chance to see you two rascals again!" He tickled him, enjoying the blonds laugh echoing around them. Their time was cut short by his watch beeping and he sighed.

"Yes." Gordon appeared and looked very stressed.

"Have you seen John? He's not anywhere in the house! Do you know whe-oh." Gordon had spotted John sitting in his fathers lap, peering curiously at the watch. "Well. That solves that mystery. Bye." Gordon signed off in a hurry, his face red.

Jeff looked at John. John looked at Jeff and together they burst out laughing.

"You feel better now Johnny?"

"Yeah, Thanks dad!" He smiled and held the blonds hand as they walked back to the villa.

"Anytime John, anytime."

**TB1TB2TB3TB4T5TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5**

Brains looked shocked as he reread his findings. He couldn't believe it! He hurriedly gathered up all the information and raced of to find Mr. Tracy.

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John were in the pool, playing with a large red ball, oblivious to the jealous looked they were receiving from Alan. Brains hurried up to them.

"Sc-Scott. Have y-you seen your f-f-f-dad? I need to f-find him." Scott shook his head, holding Virgil up in the air before jumping back in, much to the delight of the squealing toddler.

John whispered something to Gordon and he nodded and then turned to Brains.

"John and I saw him heading to the Round House after lunch, he might still be there."

"T-T-Thanks Gordon, John."

He scurried off, much to the bemusement of the boys. The looked quizzically in his direction before shrugging as one and continuing on with their strange game, oblivious to the approaching bad things that were going to happen soon.

**A/N: Duh Duh DUH! Sorry for being so late to update. Been really busy! I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
